


Science Lesbian! (Send in WLW Entrapta Requests!)

by hyperfixated_on_u



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: :), F/F, Tags to be added, another requesticle, cool kids know it, happy pride guys!, i'm doing this for me and those who are starved of entrapta content, lesbian Entrapta, my back hurts!, please do request tho!, sorry i haven't been active lately!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperfixated_on_u/pseuds/hyperfixated_on_u
Summary: Hello! If you're like me, you may headcanon Princess Entrapta as a lesbian (personally for me it's ace/les, but still)! However, there just isn't a whole ton of Entrapta/Fem Character out there! So, for all you that need your gay Entrapta, you've come to the right place!
Relationships: Adora/Entrapta (She-Ra), Catra/Entrapta (She-Ra), Entrapta (She-Ra)/Reader, Entrapta/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Light Hope (She-Ra), Entrapta/Mermista (She-Ra), Entrapta/Perfuma (She-Ra), Entrapta/Scorpia (She-Ra), Mermista/Perfuma (She-Ra)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 51





	1. Talk to Me! Tell Me Your Ships!

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how many requests I'll get, but I will try to get through them!

I'm so happy you clicked on this!! Let's low down some ground rules for ship submission!

Almost any WLW ship will be written! There will be no Frosta shipping, that is not cool. Maybe you want her to appear in your requested fic, just say so! 

Stuff I WILL do:

Making out

Fluff

Angst

Poly ships

Trans Characters

Entrapta/Reader

Side ships

Stuff I WILL NOT do:

Abuse

NSFW

Frosta ships

And obviously: dude ships.

please use your best judgment when requesting!

If you want to mention that your request has a nonbinary character (ie, Entrapta/NB!Reader or NB!Entrapta/Glimmer) just tell me specific pronouns! And yes, I will do neo-pronouns!

Lastly! It's not necessary, but when requesting please give some prompt and not just a ship, giving me just a ship doesn't get exactly what you want. If you're having trouble thinking directly of a prompt, you can do one of two things, A) Just look some up! (obvi you don't have to) or B) Give me a base-line like Sick!Entrapta/Perfuma or Entrapta/Dysphoric!Adora. Catch my drift?

Thank you! And please be kind to others' ships!


	2. Techno (Heart)Beat [EntraptHope]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta finds an old piece of First Ones tech, but what happens when she begins to have romantic feelings for it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit non-canon (it's a lot non-canon) in terms of how the two end up meeting, but I hope you really enjoy it! (Taking place before Light Hope's demise)

While sitting bored in a quiet and cold lab, Entrapta had an idea. She thought:  _ Why not wander into the Whispering Woods! There must be some First One's tech in there!  _ So off she went!

Roaming the Woods can be a dangerous thing, especially alone, but Entrapta was determined, and nothing can stop her once she sets her mind on something! Oddly enough, she found what she was looking for quite quickly.

“Huh. I didn’t think I’d find what I was looking for quite quickly.” 

So into this large castle she went, practically combusting at the sight of it all! Touching everything she could get her hands on. Until she came across a First One word. She scanned her device to find a translation. She read “She-Ra?” 

With that, the room lit up, and a hologram appeared. “What is your query?” It said. 

Screaming and practically sobbing (of excitement), the tech princess managed to say, “Who are you!” For Entrapta, this is the best day ever, this thing could kill her, and she’d still be thrilled.

“Query not recognized.” Is all it said, followed by “What is your query?”

Confused, Entrapta slowly inched closer to the being, hesitant, she poked it, sending a shiver down her spine, the hologram disappeared, and the room went dark again. About three seconds had passed before the lights turned on again. A different hologram appeared; this one looked more human.

“Greetings, She-Ra, I-oh. You’re not She-Ra.” It’s voiced echoing across the large room, causing the princess to cover her ears.

“Nope, not She-Ra. Oh, but my friend Adora is! If you like She-Ra, you’ll probably like her! I’m Princess Entrapta, by the way!” She stuck out a hand that was reluctantly shaken by the machine. Another spine tingle, Entrapta could feel herself blushing.

“A princess, you say! I’m Light Hope, and I suppose if you’re a friend of She-Ra, then I will help you be able to control your powers and connection to your Runestone!” Smiling wide, Light Hope took the princess's hand and raised it with her own.

“Oh. Yeah, about that. I don’t have one, a Runestone that is. Never have, never will. Non-magic princess, unless you count these!” She wiggled her hair to show the figure. “But!” Entrapta said, grinning, “I do know many things, and that one of them is this is a First One's building, and that I want to study you!” A couple of seconds of silence, “If, If that’s okay with you?”

“I suppose it is-” 

“Great! Then let’s get to work!”

***

Day in and day out, Entrapta would go to the Crystal Castle to study Light Hope. She enjoyed it. 

As the purple princess put her notes away and tucked herself into bed, she thought,  _ Crap, do I have feelings for a robot? _

***

The next day with Light Hope, Entrapta shied away from casual conversation. While neither Light Hope nor Entrapta were very good at recognizing differences in emotion, but the hologram could tell something was up.

“So, how was your night after you left?” Desperately trying to make small talk with the other.

_ Oh, Gods, she knows!  _ Entrapta thought, blushing terribly. “Oh, ya know.” Dismissing the question by flicking her hair.

“Actually I don’t! Due to the fact I wasn’t there!” The delight in her voice was a bit unsettling, but the princess thought it was charming.

“Eer…” Entrapta frantically looked around, something she could mention to ease out of the current discussion, but alas, she found nothing. 

The two sat in silence for a bit until the short girl yelled: “I THINK I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU OKAY BYE!” Hastily leaving and instantly regretting her decision to continue having a tongue. 

***

Entrapta avoided the Castle for a few days before deciding to face her demise.

“Oh! Hello Entrapta! How are you feeling?” Light Hope said, enthused to see her lab partner again.

Entrapta took a breath, “I want to talk about what I said last time, about liking you.”

“Well, I like you too! I just don’t know why you’d crush me. You like Adora, you wouldn’t crush her?” Despite knowing many ancient secrets, Light Hope was not on top of new knowledge. And Entrapta found it adorable.

“No, but I like you more than that, more than friends.”

Gasping with delight, the tall one said, “Best friends!?”

“A little more than that. It’s, gosh, I don’t think I’ve ever said this, romantic? I’ve never really felt an attraction to others like I do with you, sure I’ve had tiny crushes, but not like this.” Entrapta took the other’s hand into her own. “Not like how I feel about you.”

“I see.”

“I-I’m really sorry! Forget everything I just said!”

“No! I’m very familiar with human emotions, but I think I understand!” 

Tears started to well in Entrapta’s eyes. “Can, Can I kiss you?” Light Hope nodded and took her lab partner/lover’s face into her hand. Entrapta kissed back, wrapping her hair around the metaphysical waist of her new romancer. 

As the two pulled back, giggling, Entrapta said, “I didn’t know one could kiss a hologram.”

“I didn't know I could be kissed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Shadsie! Thank you and keep sending more wlw Entrapta prompts in please!


	3. Current Frequencies [Scortrapta]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's movie night with Entrapta and Scorpia, can the two handle it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short, but i thought when I was writing that it was a lot longer! please enjoy, I worked very hard on it!

“Well, I know we've been dating for a little bit, but I don’t think we’ve actually ever  _ been  _ on a date!” Scorpia had been loving her current relationship, but she wanted to do something romantic with her girlfriend! 

“What do couples do? We can watch a horror movie? We can get in our jammies, then, when we get scared, we can cuddle and hide under the blanket! Oh can we?” Scorpia was  _ not _ a scary-movie kinda gal. She enjoyed movies about love, friendship, music, who wouldn’t?! And this was not romantic.

“Sure, s-sounds great!” It did not sound great, in fact, it sounded horrible. She didn’t understand why anyone would put themselves through that on purpose! Scorpia could barely be in the same room as a fly, let alone a movie with a killer that eats bones!

“Great! This new movie came out, it’s called Bio Panic 3! Oh, but you haven’t seen the first two.” She gasped, but she didn’t actually gasp, she just said it, “Gasp! It’s a good thing I have the first two on DVD!” Entrapta pulled a box out of her hair, it had been living there for who knows how long. She opened it and showed Scorpia the two discs. 

“Bio Panic and Bio Panic 2, heheh, oh boy!” 

“Hey, don’t worry, they aren’t all that scary! Just some silly zombie movies! You know zombies aren’t real!” 

Muttering under her breath, Scorpia replied with “Well, evil clones are.”

***

Entrapta watched the screen in excitement, her hair getting greasy from the popcorn she was handling. “Oooh! This is my favorite part!” She sang. The tiny princess mimicked along with the TV, changing her voice from higher to lower, for each character;

‘ _ I have to go back for her, Tony!’  _

_ ‘No Sarah, she’s been turned! That isn’t your girlfriend anymore, that’s a zombie’  _

_ ‘Then I’m sorry, I’ll have to be a zombie too, aaaaahuuhhaau’  _

_ ‘Sarah!’ _

“Blood! Grahh! In yo’ face Tony!” Entrapta looked at Scorpia who was crying. Taking her greasy hair out of the popcorn bowl to pause the TV, she spoke, “Hey, hey, it’s just a movie!” She wiped the tears from her girlfriend’s eyes.

Still whimpering, Scorpia managed to make out, “I-It’s just so scary! I thought I could handle it! And I didn’t- I didn’t want to say anything because you looked so happy, and I didn’t want to take that away from you!”

“What! No, I’ve seen this movie a zillion times! I don’t need to watch it again, I thought you wanted to watch it!” Entrapta started tearing up too.

“You can’t cry! Now I’m gonna cry harder! I hate being scared, I just don’t get why people like that kind of thrill!” Both princesses started to bawl due to the miscommunication. 

In the end, they both ended crying and hugging each other with repeated “I’m so sorry!”

***

_ Mini Epilogue _

  
“Sarah!” Tony cried, “We found the antidote, it’ll all be okay.” 

Sarah and the others moved to the man "Sarah? Sarah!? STOP! AHHH!"

Sarah and her girlfriend bit into Tony slowly, turning him in a  _ ZOMBIE. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you catch the bandori references? prompt by HaroThor. Thank you and send in more prompts!


	4. Warm in your Arms (Or in Our Case, Claws and Hair) [Scortrapta]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta doesn't install heating in her castle, it's the coldest day ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loosely inspired by this picture from Ever After High: https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/everafterhigh/images/9/99/Epic_winter_-_holly_and_poppy.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20160820201015

In a cold lab, sat Entrapta and Scorpia, both shivering and huddling. In Dryl, it was usually warmer, due to being in a dark castle, but it had been the coldest it ever was. The Whispering Woods had frozen over. Salineas had to close up, due to turning practically into ice. Bright Moon should’ve been called Bite Moon because of all the frost-bite citizens were getting.

***

“Why is it so cold in here!?” Scorpia cried. Each word they spoke could be seen by the fog of their breaths.

“I didn’t install heating, only air conditioning! I work better when it’s cool! But it never gets this cold in Dryl!” Entrapta wrapped both herself and her girlfriend in her hair. “Plus, I like to layer!” 

“Today was not a good day for a tiddy window.” Scorpia burrowed herself further into Entrapta, despite being the bigger one of the two.

“What, what if I make us some tiny hot chocolates?” Entrapta’s teeth started to chatter, Scorpia’s lips turned blue. The clawed princess nodded. “Okay. Here I go.” Neither had moved. “I’m going, I’m leaving, I’m doing it right now.” Yet, both sat still. 

“What if we walk together?” Slowly, but surely, the pair stood up, one step at a time. After about 15 minutes, they made it across the lab.

“Ahhg! At the rate we’re going, we’ll make it to the kitchen once it’s summer again! We’re both gonna die here!”

“No dying on my watch! If we just run, this is a bad idea, if we just run there, we’ll get there quickly  _ and  _ warm up cuz our hearts will be moving! Right?” It was the best idea they had, so that’s what they went with.

***

After about a couple uncountable measurements of time (it was too cold to keep track of), they made it into the kitchen, where it was surprisingly warmer. So carefully uncurling themselves, they went to work, making the perfect hot chocolate.

“Oh! Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot! Burned my lip!” Scorpia pouted, trying to get a look at her mouth, but got an unexpected kiss on the lips from her tiny girlfriend.

“Feel any better?”

***

They watched the snow fall, as they fell asleep in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by MocaAobaLovemail. I hope it wasn't too short! I have a hard time writing long fics, idk why! but i still hope you like it!


	5. What Happens in Bright Moon, Stays in Bright Moon [Entraptadora]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora wakes up to find something, or rather someone in her bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lesbos. lesbiab. lesbab. lesbiam. les. girls. 
> 
> I'll say I was a bit nervous to write this chapter, but I really enjoyed it once I got going!

After saving Glimmer, Adora woke up next to a hairy purple blob with a side of headache. She rubbed her eyes to get a better look at it. It rolled over to reveal an Entrapta murmuring quietly to herself. 

“Entrapta? What are you doing in my bed?” Adora was very confused and her grogginess didn’t help the situation.

“Our bed? Remember?” Entrapta kissed the blonde on the cheek and patted her head, as if everything was normal. 

Still very confused, and even a bit concerned, Adora dared to ask, “No, I don’t remember, what happened?” She sat up looking at the other.

Entrapta followed suit, she put her hair in her chin, recounting what had happened. “Well, to be honest, I don’t seem to remember much either. All I  _ do _ remember is saving Glimmer, getting back to Bright Moon, and celebrating our victory. You got a bit tipsy” She mimed drinking with hair-hands, “So other people did too. Something happened, but everyone made a big deal out of it, the rest? Hazy. But you did end up making out with me. That’s all I got.” The two looked at each other, Adora did more squinting, as if that would give her the answers to her questions. 

“We could ask around? Do you think anyone will remember what happened?”

“Unlikely, oh! But I  _ may  _ have recorded last night! I usually log things that I may forget later, especially if it’s important or special to me! Saving a friend is quite important to me. Let’s just hope drunk Entrapta felt the same way.” 

***

Rummaging through drawers and pockets, the girls looked for Entrapta’s recorder. “Hah! Found it!” Entrapta raised the small device to show Adora.

“Where was it?” Adora stopped sifting through the clothes.

“My hair.” Entrapta clicked a button to hear her recordings. 

_ “Okay, attempt 15 at baking a cake with my spit instead of wat-” _

“Em, wrong recording!” She continued clicking the buttons to get to the most recent ones.

_“Hey, Entrapa!_ _If you’re listening to this, it means you’re probably with the prettiest girl ever!”_ The recording whispered/slurred across the room, _“Psst! Say ‘hi’’ Adora!”_

The drunk Adora responded,  _ “Hi Adora!” _

_ “Do you know who that is, future me? That yer frickin’ frackin’ wife! ‘Scuse my language. Also. Tell Glimmah to buy eggs, Sea Hawk was pretending to be a chick’n. Okay, I love you, bye.” _

Entrapta and Adora looked at each other. The only sound they heard was Mermista snoring in the other room. Entrapta finally spoke up, “So, Sea Hawk was pretending to be a chicken.”

“That’s what you’re focused on!? Not the fact that we got married?” 

“To be fair, it’s a pretty odd thing for Sea Hawk to do.” Adora started to get dressed, because yes, this whole journey had taken place in pajamas. “Hey, I’m sorry, this is crazy. You probably don’t even like me like that.” Entrapta looked at her feet. 

“That’s the problem!” Adora turned around, pj bottoms and just a bra, Entrapta tried to look away, but she was but a silly lesbian, she could feel her face heat up, in response, Adora blushed too. “I  _ do  _ like you like that!  _ You _ probably don’t like me like that!” 

“No! I do! But I’m not ready for marriage!” At this point, they were both yelling while professing their love for one another.

“Neither am I! Why are we shouting!” Adora sat on the floor by Entrapta’s legs. 

“I don’t know. I don’t know. Can we just be girlfriends? Pretend this never happened?” 

“Yeah. We can.” Adora smiled and put her head in Entrapta’s lap.

***

On the other side of the wall:

“Ughh, what happened?” Mermista sat up in bed. 

Perfuma looked at her, “I think we got married?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also yes, there are parts where things are misspelled, it's for a drunk effect! you can tell i headcanon that entrapta puts things her hair. prompt by nightmaster000. liddle side merfuma/permista.


	6. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the disappointment

i know i haven't been active. I'm ending this ficset. school started up again and i'm really busy. i know it sucks, i always give myself such high expectations for these kind of things, then never finish them. i'm not going to explain myself, there's nothing to explain, i'm just idk, tired, i guess. i rarely posted anyway. i'm sorry. i am.


End file.
